


Future

by BitterCider



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I still don't know tags, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Scares, Self-Indulgent, i don't really know what to title this, they're college students living in an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterCider/pseuds/BitterCider
Summary: Maki skipped a period.And although she and Kaito had only had sex unprotected a mere handful of times— like that one time at his grandparent’s house… and in the showers at the gym… and during a party at Shuichi’s house that they both silently agreed to never admit to—the girl still felt a tinge of concern after she’d passed her normal schedule.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Pregnancy Scare, Light Mention of Maki's Orphanage Abuse

_When atoms of light elements are squeezed under enough pressure for their nuclei to undergo fusion, a star is born. The force of gravity compresses atoms in interstellar gas until the fusion reactions begin. And once the fusion reactions begin, they exert an outward pressure. As long as the inward force of gravity and the outward force generated by the fusion reactions are equal, the star remains stable. These heavier atoms are remnants of older stars, which have exploded in an event we call a supernova. The source of the organic molecules is still a mystery._

.

.

.

Maki skipped a period.

And although she and Kaito had only had sex unprotected a mere handful of times— like that one time at his grandparent’s house… and in the showers at the gym… and during a party at Shuichi’s house that they both silently agreed to never admit to—the girl still felt a tinge of concern after she’d passed her normal schedule. And it would be a whole new issue if that fear turned into nausea or something.

Maki had been in bed when she’d really first thought about it, Kaito lying half-asleep behind her, arms wrapped around her midsection. It had crossed her mind a few times before, but she’d never really thought about a plan of action if she really were… pregnant. Just the idea of it made her uncharacteristically squeamish, which seemed to wake Kaito up.

“…Maki Roll…?” He sniffled, groggily. “Mmng—what’s up?”

“Nothing, Kaito. Go back to sleep,” She tried to reassure him, but her slightly off tone of voice made it clear to the other that something was wrong. He was up now, stretching briefly and shifting so he was sitting up straight.

“No, come on, tell me! If something’s up, you know I’m here for ya’!” He grinned at her, and Maki’s heart warmed. His smile was enough to rival a thousand of those supernovas he liked to ramble on about. But she loved that about him, quirks and all. Their foreheads nearly touched in their positions, and she almost went to press her lips to the stubble on his jaw, but she stopped, opting to rest her head in the crook of his neck and wrap her arms around his neck. She felt his chin rest on her forehead.

Her eyebrows creased and she sighed, frowning. Kaito tended to be the usual energetic, traditional jock, but that just made it harder to figure out how he would react if she told him.

“I…,” Maki started, sighing again. “I skipped a period.”

There was a moment of contemplative silence. “What… does that mean?” Kaito asked, confused.

_‘God he’s an idiot.’_

“It means I could be pregnant Kaito.” She moved back to get a look at his face, which didn’t seem to hold any anger, contempt, regret… anything that would’ve honestly scared her. He was always so blatant with his emotions; it wouldn’t have been hard to tell. But now he just looked concerned for her.

“Did you… take a test or anything?” 

“Not yet.” She said after a beat.

“Well,” He closed his eyes, eyebrows creasing as he ran his hand through his un-gelled hair. “How do you feel about it?”

Maki felt her eyebrow quirk up at the unexpected question. “I was telling you now to ask the same thing.”

“What?” He reeled back against the bedframe in surprise. “Why me? It’s your body, Maki Roll.”

Kaito almost looked like he was going to chuckle, but even someone like him knew that would be pretty inappropriate in the moment. But his amused lightheartedness assuaged her nerves. “Did you even ask _yourself_ how you’d feel about it?” He asked, reading her like a book. She looked to her side at some stray textbooks littered on the carpet, avoiding his stare. And after a brief pause, Maki sighed.

“I care about what you think too, Kaito.” She mumbled, messing with her hair. “I need to know what you think.” As much as she opened up to him, and _only_ him, Maki didn’t want to admit that she didn’t have a clue what she was going to do. It was a lot to think about, and she didn’t even want to acknowledge those _a_ and _c_ words floating around her head, but the most daunting one managed to get past her… _future_.

“Listen, Maki. I’m gonna love you no matter what you decide. And I’m gonna be there right with you the whole way! So there’s no need to worry! I believe you’re gonna make the best decision for _you_.” He grinned at her, touching his forehead with hers.

He was so _bright_. Maki almost squinted at the warmth that radiated from him. It was so fitting for him to love space so much. Kaito was a star, shining, yearning to get closer to the vast, beautiful space from once he was born.

Maki was never good at metaphors. She stuffed her face into his chest.

“I love you.” Her voice muffled in the fabric of his tank top. But he heard her all the same.

“I love you too.”

She wasn’t sure how long they sat holding each other like that in the sheets, ambient sounds coming from the TV across the room. Love had never come easy to Maki in all her twenty-one some-odd years of living. Hell, she was an orphan, growing up in a shitty home with even shittier caretakers, ones that actively forced her to steal, and _hurt_ people for their own benefit. It made sense she’d be so closed off and angry during high school, even after the government stepped in and shut everything down. Highschool was already difficult enough for any hormonal teen, but being moved into a new home, in a new city made it way harder than she’d ever like to admit. And then she met Kaito.

Kaito, who brushed off the terrible things she’d said to him out of resentment and fear. Who continued to declare himself her friend even when she was terrible at being such. Who cared enough to do more than any other person in her entire life, and _try_ and understand her.

And somewhere along the line she’d ended up falling for him. Hard.

It wasn’t like he was the savior of her shitty life. He made it clear two nights after her twenty-first birthday, when they’d both gotten shitfaced and completely spilled their emotions towards each other, and when he told her how she _of all people_ , made him stop bottling up his problems and acknowledging them by calling him out on his bs constantly. He was so weird.

But Maki doubted she would even be less tolerant of things that annoyed her in her life without someone like him. They’d really helped each other.

With how she used to treat him, she probably didn’t deserve it. But that was the past, and she’d promised herself she’d try just as much as he did. Even though she slipped from time to time. They knew how they felt.

“Hey, if you’re really worried about it, we could just go get a test right now. The convenience store’s open 24 hours ya’ know.” Kaito piped up.

Maki had to stop to think about that. She didn’t think of a real course of action after telling him about it. Then again, she would have to do it eventually. It was already pretty late—11:24, as the digital clock on the nightstand read. But she couldn’t think of a reason not to do it now.

“…Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

The boy behind her looked surprised at her sudden agreement, like he would’ve expected more. But it quickly morphed into his usual enthusiasm. “Okay! Let’s go then!”

Maki nodded, disentangling herself from his hold and standing on the carpet. It wouldn’t be too long of a walk to get there.

* * *

It was fairly quiet when the couple stepped inside of the store, the soft chime of the door being loud enough for the cashier to look up briefly. Maki had slipped on one of Kaito’s hoodies and a pair of fairly-worn leggings, not bothering to fix the pigtails she’d put her hair in from that morning. But he didn’t seem to care too much about late-night-convenience-store fashion either, just wearing the same tank top and sweatpants he’d fallen asleep in. Besides, it wasn’t like they were going to see anyone they kn—

“Of course you’d wanna hold my tampons, you naughty boy! I can’t blame ya’. Guys like you would pay me for even the ones I haven’t even used!”

“Miu, I am just trying to be polite! I-I-It’s not like that at all!”

_‘God fucking damn it.’_

_Of course_ Miu and Keebo would be here, of all times, of all places. They were rows of shelves away, visible from the mirrors on the walls of the interior, but even the two at the front could hear them loud and clear.

Kaito looked down at her, taking clear notice of the scowl that subconsciously spread across her face. He grinned understandably.

“Go get the thing, I got you,” Was all he said as he parted ways from her and began to trudge towards their classmates.

What a trooper. Maki didn’t give it a second thought as she went the _opposite_ direction to go look for a pregnancy test. She could still hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

“Hey, I didn’t expect to see you guys here! What’s up?”

“Kaito! How unexpected! Yes, Miu and I were just—”

“We’re on a snack run for that class orgy next week!”

“S-Study group!”

“Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing here, need condoms or something? For you, I’d suggest some lube too, with how uptight that emo chick always is!”

_‘That’s ironic.’_ Maki couldn’t help but think as she scanned a particular isle for which brand she’d need. Depending on the results, it probably would’ve been too late for condoms then. She picked up a random one and made her way to the counter, deciding to completely tune out of their conversation for her own sanity.

The woman at the counter seemed ready straightaway, given that there were barely any customers in the store. She was fairly pudgy, with pink-framed glasses and a kind smile.

“Is that it, hun?” She asked as the pigtailed girl placed the box on the counter. Maki nodded, reaching in the pocket of her hoodie for her wallet. A beep came from the scanner in front of her as the cashier turned the box over to ring it up. But just as she was about to hand the woman her card, she adjusted her glasses and smiled warmly.

“What are you hoping for,” She seemed like she couldn’t help but say, causing Maki to freeze.

_‘Did she mean the gender?’_ Maki’s mind sputtered. The other was reaching for the card now, the loss of contact in her fingers bringing her out of it. Maki didn’t think before she answered.

“Uh… a negative,” She responded honestly. The lady across from her immediately blushed in embarrassment.

“Oh! My, I’m sorry, I—"

“Hey, Maki Roll, ya’ finished?” Kaito suddenly appeared beside her, completely interrupting what the hell was happening. He seemed flushed a bit, probably not being able to handle any more conversation with the other pair in the store. She leaned slightly closer to him, looking towards the woman who was completing the transaction hurriedly, bagging the box and placing it on the counter.

“Thank you,” Maki said, taking back her card and the now bagged pregnancy test. She motioned for Kaito to follow her as she left for the doors, not wanting to let Miu and Keebo, who were still arguing loudly in the back, to know she was even there.

“Um, have a nice night!” She heard the cashier say as the door chime rung, signaling their departure.

* * *

“Are ya’ all set now?”

“Yeah, just give me a second.”

Maki adjusted her leggings and got up, placing the test on top of a paper towel on the counter. The box had said that it should only take two to five minutes to see the results. She washed her hands quickly, opening the bathroom door for Kaito as she set a timer on her phone, assuming one minute had already passed. It was 2 AM, so late to the point where it was early, and she was tired.

As he stepped in, the brunette couldn’t help but slide down the wall to sit on the tile, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Her heart beat rapidly. Everything about the situation felt like it was hitting right then, at that moment. She closed her eyes.

There were so many options. It could be a negative, but even then, that’d still throw the future into question. They’d have to be adults, and at least talk about it. And if it were a positive… that was a whole new deal. They were just in college, and they were both totally unprepared, and definitely not financially stable enough to take care of a child for the rest of their lives. Kaito had such vivid dreams… and she was still trying to figure her shit out. And with all of that, they would have to become parents?

She couldn’t put anyone through adoption, knowing how everything turned out for her. Maki wouldn’t want to allow anyone to have to go through what she went through because of their recklessness.

But that only left one thing… she didn’t even want to think about it then. Fuck, that was so serious. And would Kaito even want to go through that? He said it was her body, but he never said how he actually felt. It was her choice, but she didn’t even know if she wanted to make it. She didn’t know.

Maki felt Kaito slide down beside her, taking her hand in his. And after a moment he spoke.

“Hey.” He started, as gently as someone like Kaito can get. “I don’t know what’s going through your head right now… but I love you, alright? So much, Maki. And whatever happens tonight won’t change that. But I believe as long as you’re here, everything’s gonna be okay. I know it. You’re a strong person. We’ll get through it together.”

_God, she loved him._

The timer went off beside them, and the young couple faced each other one more time earnestly. Maki moved forward to allow their lips to meet briefly, took another deep breath, and then reached upwards to grab the handle of the test, reading the indicator.

Only one, clear red line was apparent.

_Negative_.

Maki stared at it for a moment. And after letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, she leaned her head back against the wall, exhausted.

“A negative,” Kaito said, cautiously. “That’s good right?”

“Yeah,” Maki looked up at the white lights of the bathroom. “It is.”

From beside her, Kaito smiled, and wrapped his arms around the girl, kissing her cheek.

“Well, that gave us a good scare, huh?” He joked, trying to lighten the mood. She turned to him.

“No more unprotected sex. Ever.” She stated bluntly. She’d be damned if she ever had to go through this again. Kaito laughed, holding her tighter.

The future was still unclear for them, but the present was pretty obvious. They were _totally_ incapable—not at all ready to be parents. Kaito could barely even take care of himself without being a mess, God damn. And there was no way Maki’s aloofness could ever transfer onto their own child the same way it did when she worked with children. One thing’s for sure, they were definitely _never_ going have sex any time in any place without a condom. But if they did end up having kids together one day— _way, way, way_ far into the future—Maki wouldn’t dream of raising a family with anyone other than Kaito, the man she loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah a Kaimaki oneshot!!! How random!!! 
> 
> I wrote this instead of doing homework while watching the Death Note sub. Is this a secret educational lesson from your school to warn you about unprotected sex? Possibly. No just kidding, but be safe everyone.
> 
> The a and c words she was talking about were abortion and children. I didn't want to be crude in my description of her fears. I'm also not trying to say that orphanages are inherently bad or dangerous, I just tried to combine her experience with the assassins and the orphanage in canon. 
> 
> Can I just say I love kaimaki so much. I don't know if harukaito is better, but I think kaimaki is a type of ice cream and that's,,,, so cute??
> 
> I kind of imagine them to be that one athletic couple that looks really good. Honestly, they're my V3 og, and the fanservice the game gives us is just so wholesome, I love it I had to write about it. Maybe I'll do more of their story here :) but let me just say in their future, Kaito becomes an astronaut and goes to space, Maki becomes an ex-policewoman lawmaker for foster care and CPS and stuff, and they have kids and buy a house and live happily ever after! Yayyyyy!
> 
> Idk what Miu and Keebo are in this story but you can take them as friends or a relationship, it's like whatever you want. 
> 
> Now about CHP... because I'm sure someone has questions... 
> 
> I recently started a self-care cult, where every week we have to do something involving self-care, and my self-care is taking yet another break from the cliques to write something different. I love that story so much and I know y’all are gonna be excited to see where it goes because I’ve been thinking about it for so long and everything’s already planned, I just need to write it :)))))) 
> 
> Also the woman at the counter is Monomi because why not! Oh lord give her a break. I remember a twitter post with that joke about hoping for a negative and I just had to have Maki say it. Here's the link to the original tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/witchxcrafter/status/1216050381207130112
> 
> I'm kind of expecting this to flop, but I wanted to post it anyway :D There's not enough kaimaki ships that take center stage, they're usually in the background....
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Have a great day love y'all <3


End file.
